1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vaporizer for liquid fuel for producing a fuel-air mixture including a vaporization member for the fuel and which is arranged within a flow chamber for combustion air. The surface of the vaporization member which is streamed against by the combustion air is moistened with fuel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Vaporizers of this type are known in the art. Thus, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,362 there is described an arrangement for the formation of a mixture which is constituted of liquid fuel and combustion air, in which the fuel from a surface moistened by fuel vaporizes in preheated combustion air which flows past the surface. However, for example, during the utilization of heating oil as the liquid fuel, deposits are accumulated on the vaporization surface, which adversely influence the long-term operation of the vaporizer. Moreover, with consideration given to the trickle film which is formed on the vaporization member as a result of gravitation, and whose vaporization surface cannot be constructed sufficiently large, the air temperature is set higher than would be desirable in order to avoid the formation of cracking products in the heating oil. In addition thereto, it is difficult to avoid the discharge or carrying out of fuel droplets which are dragged along by the fuel-air mixture, in order to be able to obtain a fuel- air mixture which is only constituted of fuel vapor and combustion air and to thereby achieve a combustion of the fuel-air mixture which is almost devoid of any noxious materials.